Running From The Past
by DarkIce101
Summary: You x Loki Fanfic. You were childhood friends with Loki, but grew apart over time. Now, he has been punished for all of his crimes on Midguard, and is furious with everyone around him. Do you have what it takes to calm him down and help him before it's too late? Rated M for sexual themes.


Chapter One

Solitary Confinement

**Hey guys! So, I'm writing Avengers fanfic. It's You x Loki, so have fun with it. I only rated it mature because of some pretty dang suggestive parts, so...Yeah...It's so fun to write though. I've only actually seen the movie once, but it was just so tempting...Okay, well, I hope you enjoy it...:) If the hair colors and stuff don't match you, I apologize...Yea! Alright! Well, enjoy!**

As I walked through the extensive passageway, my footsteps echoed all around me, noisily reverberating off of the walls. I payed no notice, keeping a steady pace towards my destination, fiddling nervously with my new blonde hair. Shape shifting was so uncomfortable, and took a lot of effort. Especially when the new look was so far from what I actually looked like. This girl was blonde, petite, and beautiful. I was dark haired, tall, and awkward.

I had been sent by Odin to look after his son, Loki. I had been childhood friends with Loki, but had not seen him in many years. We had grown apart through our different desires and goals. However, the main reason was that my parents forbid me to be near him. It was forbidden for someone of royalty to marry outside of their family. It was feared by all around me that Loki would fall in love with me, and want to make me his queen. Despite my protests, I was forbidden to see him.

Loki had left Asgard for about a year, wreaking havoc all over Midgard. As punishment for his crimes, he was sentenced to solitary confinement, and was given no contact to the outer world.

When I had heard of Loki's return and punishment, I immediately rushed to Odin, begging him for information. Loki, truthfully, was not taking well to his punishment. He did everything he did to damage everything in his room, and himself at one point as well,claiming they couldn't contain him if he was no longer living. Odin needed help to control his son. A bit of a, "Babysitter" of sorts. I was to fill that requirement.

Finally, I reached the door of Loki's new room. It was heavily guarded by both material objects and magic. I lifted my amulet. Odin had enchanted it to give me entrance into this room. It was a dark gray color, and seemed to swirl like a storm cloud. Following his instructions, I lifted the amulet, pressing it on the center of the door. In a flash of light, I was through the door and on the other side. I blinked a few times, straightening the dress that had been given to me.

The room was very plain and very simple. The walls were white and pure. A window looked out upon the mountains surrounding us. The window was wide open, but obviously protected with something unseen. An oak dresser leaned up against one wall, a mirror above it. I looked at myself, shivering. This appearance truly was the exact opposite of what I truly looked like. The curly, white blonde hair...And the empty gray eyes...I looked so cold. But would this appearance fool him? Yes...As long as my amulet still remained around my neck...I would be unrecognizable to him.

"Ah, so they finally sent my babysitter. Not much of a point really. Not like I'm going anywhere soon." came a voice from behind me. I recognized the usual mocking tone immediately, turning around. Laying on a very normal bed lay my old friend, Loki. They had stripped him of his royal clothes, leaving him in normal clothes like those found on Midgard. A plain white shirt and black pants. The shirt's long sleeves were baggy and stretched down his arms to his wrists. One wrist, I noticed, had a band on it. Obviously some sort of tracking device. Finally, I remembered Loki, and realized that I needed to respond.

"Master Loki, my name is Arianna...I am here to serve you until the end of your sentence." I said in a voice not my own. Although it wouldn't matter if I did use my own voice. We hadn't seen each other in years. He was hardly recognizable, with his long black hair that fell in a curtain over his shoulders.

"Are you now?" he asked me in a light airy tone that sounded slightly insane. I could tell that his time being separated from everyone truly had taken it's toll on him.

"Yes sir. I am here to help you with whatever you may want." I replied. Loki smirked once more, a mischievous look running over his face. He stood slowly, walking over to me. To my surprise, he was at least half a foot taller than me. I had always practically towered over him as a child...

Once he stood in front of me, he grinned even wider, lifting a single hand slowly. He threaded it through my hair, toying with the different curls. His chest was practically touching mine as he fiddled with my hair. My heart beat quicker, though I was unsure why...

"Mmm...Well, at least they sent me a pretty thing like you...I was worried they would send a man, and they aren't as fun..." he whispered teasingly. While I was puzzling what exactly that was supposed to mean, Loki leaned forward, his lips brushing my ear.

"So, you're here to help me with whatever I want? Hmm...I'll have to keep that in mind." he said. Then, I was released from his grip, and he was walking towards the window. Leaning on the windowsill, he looked out. I could swear that a look of remorse crossed his face, but it was gone in an instant.

"So tell me Arianna...How is it that you came to be here? Surely my father didn't just randomly pick you." He said distantly, still looking out the window. I stared at him, clearing my throat.

"Well, I have connections with your father-or...your family..." I replied simply. He scoffed at my correction, looking my way.

"My family? You mean Thor's family. I am nothing to my family. Just a disappointment." he said, whispering the last sentence so that I could barely hear it. I frowned. Did he honestly believe that? After sitting for a few moments in silence, I decided to speak.

"Do you require anything sir?" I asked softly. Loki remained silent. Just when I thought that he would not answer me, he turned.

"Yes. Deliver a message to my father. Ask him what he thinks this will prove? I have been shunned by people here my entire life. Placing me in a confined room does nothing but drive my hatred further." he hissed. I thought that I saw a tear run down his face, but before I could know for sure, he had turned back to his window. After a few moments, I bowed, walking to the door. I placed the amulet in the center, reappearing on the other side of the door. I slid down the wall, my face in my hands.

Obviously I could not fulfill his wish. I could not dare talk to Odin like that. I waited for a few moments. Honestly, I had no idea how long I was outside the room for. Then, I stood up, placing my amulet on the door, and allowing myself to enter. However, the sight that greeted me was a horrific one.

Loki sat at his dresser, his arm bloody and lined with dark purple and brown bruises. In his hand, he held multiple broken objects, scarring his arm slowly. Running over, I slapped the object out of his hands, lifting his arm.

"Ma-Master Loki?! What are you doing?!" I demanded, grabbing both of his wrists and looking him in the eyes. Even his eyes had changed from the boy that I had know so long ago. They were still bright green, but had lost all life and joy. He smiled bitterly at me.

"I'm a God. It's not like it won't heal in time." He snapped, jerking his wrists out of my hands and walking off towards the window. Sighing in relief, I realized he was right. His arms were already returning to normal. But that didn't change the fact that he could still feel all of the pain he had just caused himself.


End file.
